Un Mundo Diferente
by MideNiteLite
Summary: Spanish for A Different World. This is about a yound 15 year old city girl named Naomi. After having an argument with her mother and sister, she ends up in the Avatar world! Will she ever find a way back home?
1. Wouldn't It Be Good?

**Okay, I'm writing a new story. (Yes, I know ANOTHER ONE!) I've had so many writer's blocks in the past, but THIS time it's different! I made SURE I finished writing my fanfic BEFORE posting it on the web. So, I hope you enjoy me new fic "Un Mundo Diferente" (A Different World). **

**BlueSun91 was my inspiration for writing this fanfic. **

My name is Naomi Carmen Torrez. I'm 15 years old, but at times, I act like I'm 7. I'm Puerto-Rican, have very light brown eyes, long straight dark brown hair, 5' 4" , weighing at 115 lbs and have tan skin.

I live in Chicago with my mother, Deserà, and my little sister, MarÍ. My five biggest obsessions are singing, drawing, boys, music and anime. One of my favorite anime's is Avatar: The Last Airbender. Yeah, I know it's a show for little kids, but I'm still a kid at heart!

I'm a freshman at Webster High School and I have 3 close friends. Clara, Pedro and Kirsti, but you'll find out more about them later. Right now, I'm going to tell you about the day I ended up in the Avatar World. Here's my story...

" And now for the finishing touches..." I said to myself as I finish putting the final details on my drawing I made of Prince Zuko. A little detail here and some shading there and I finaly finished. I blow off the eraser shavings on my drawing and admired it. It looked just like him, it was perfect!

I looked over my shoulder and glanced at the time on my stereo. To my surprise, it was already 6:58 p.m. Two more minutes until the new episode of Avatar comes on. I quickly close my sktechbook, throw it under my bed and ran out into the family room,. Only one thing serperated me from the TV, and _that_ was MarÍ.

" MarÍ, step away form the TV! Avatar's on in two minutes and I DON'T want to miss it!" I scowled at my little sister. She looked at me angrily.

" No way! _İMe toca a MI para ver el televsÍon!_" she squealed. I darted out of my room, hopped over my couch and snatched the remote out of her hand. I took a seat in my mother's leather chair and changed the channel to Nickelodeon. I smirked at MarÍ and stuck out my tounge. She huffed and crossed her arms. "_ İMamá! İNaomi se cambie el canal!_" she cried.

"_İNaomi, por favor! _Let your sister watch TV!" I heard my mother shout from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "_İPero, mamá! _Avatar's on in 2 minutes and I don't want to miss it!"

"Naomi, your 15! You too old to be watching some childish cartoons!"

" But I'm still a kid at heart, _mamá_. And besides, don't you watch 'Maya and Migel' with MarÍ?" I pointed out. She looked down at me from the top stoop of the stairs.

" That show is educational. Unlike that stupid Avatar crap." my mother scowled.

" Avatar isn't stupid! It's interesting and, somewhat, funny." My sister chuckled under her breath and smirkied at me." The only thing YOUR interested in on that show is that Prince Zuko person, _verdad?_" I felt my cheeks heat up with embaressment. She actually _was_ right. I mean, sure he's just a cartoon, but he's a pretty _cute _cartoon.

When my sister saw my cheeks light up, an evil grin stretched across her face. " Ha! I knew it!" she cheered. I growled and stomped my foot. "Shut up, MarÍ! I didn't say I did!"

"But you didn't say you _didn't_ either." she replied.

"_İYa! İAplacate los dos!_" my mother scowcled as she came down into the family room. She glared at MarÍ. " MarÍ, leave Naomi alone!" She took her glare off of her and then looked at me. " Naomi, stop acting like such a little child and start acting your age or so help me, I will TREAT you like one! _Me entiendes!_" I looked down and nodded.

After _mamá_ went back upstairs into the kitchen, stompt into my room, slammed the door and leaped onto my bed. _Mamá _was right, I should stop acting like such a little kid. But at the same time, she was wrong! Sometimes, I like geing a kid at heart. I never even HAD a childhood to begin with! But neither she nor MarÍ will EVER understand!

I reached under my bed and pulled out my sketch book. I flipped through several pages until I reached the one I made of Prince Zuko. Then I took out my Video iPod and turned it on. Cascada's "Wouldn't It Be Good?" began to play. I began singing along while staring at the drawing. It was like I was singing for him and only him.

_Remember the day  
There was a sign  
It was the time  
To take me away to your arms_

I heard your voice you called my name  
A single touch  
Would stop my pain  
I feel like you in everything i do

Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes  
Even if it was for just one day  
Wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away

Wouldn't it be good to be on your side  
Grasses always greener over there  
Wouldn't it be good if we could live without a care

The times passing by  
I feel like you  
I always do  
Youre my place to hide  
I don't know why  
Still hear your voice  
Still feel the same  
Single kiss can stop the rain  
So close to you in everything i do

Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes  
Even if it was for just one day  
Wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away

Wouldn't it be good to be on your side  
Grasses always greener over there  
Wouldn't it be good if we could live without a care

Before I could finish the last verse, I noticed that my batteries were low. I then reached into my pocket and took out my solar-powered charger. (**Authors Note: Yes, I know! There are no such things as solar-powered iPod chargers! But, use you imagination, people!**) I connected my iPod to the charger turned it off and left it in a patch of sunlight on my bed.

I yawned and felt my eyes getting heavy. As I lay myself to sleep, I sang the last verse to the song.

_Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes  
Even if it was for just one day  
Wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away..._

_**Spanish Translations:**_

_İMe toca a MI para ver el televsÍon!_**: " It's MY turn to watch the televison!"**

_İMamá! İNaomi se cambie el canal!_**: "Mom! Naomi changed the channel!"**

_İNaomi, por favor!_**: " Naomi, please!"**

_İPero, mamá! _**: "But, mom!"**

_verdad?_**: "Right?"**

_mamá_ **: Mom**

_İYa! İAplacate los dos!_ **: " That's it! Calm down, the both of you!"  
**

_Me entiendes!_ **: " Do you understand?"**

**Well, there's Chapter 1 to the new fc. What do you think? R&R! **


	2. Not in ChiTown Anymore

**Chapter 2: Not in Chi-Town Anymore...**

I slowly open my eyes and woke up to pitch black darkness. I rubbed my eyes and looked to the foot of the bed to see the time on my stereo. Did _mamá _take it while I was asleep? '_Phht. Some punishment! I'm surprised she didn't take my iPod, too._'

I stretched, yawned and rolled over to my side. Suddenly , I heard breathing right beside me! At first, I thought I was just hearing things, until I felt hot breath hitting my face. '_Now, I KNOW I'm not _

_hearing things!_' I rubbed my eyes once more and waited a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. And what I saw before me made my heart stop. A young man, around my age, with his hair tied in a high tail and a scar on his left eye, was laying right beside me! It was HIM!

"P-Prince...Zuko?" I quietly said to myself as I examined his face. _'So THIS is how he looks' like in person...'_ But I shook my head in disbeleif. '_No, this can't be real! It's only a dream. It's NOT real!_' I extended my hand to touch his cheeks.

I let out a small gasp in shock. I can actually _feel_ him! I can actually _feel_ his cheeks!

"_Ay Dios mÍo! _This isn't a dream! It's real!"

And the moment that escaped my lips. the Prince awoke from his slumber and looked at me with shock and anger combined. I shreiked and fell backwards off the bed and onto hard metal floor. Wait...METAL floor!

He sat up, got out of bed and with a snap of his fingers, lit every candle in the room. I looked around and gasped. _'This isn't my room! Where the hell am I!'_ He looked down at me with his amber eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get on my ship?" he asked in a harsh tone. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I was filled with so much fear! He growled with fustration, picked me up by the neck and slammed me against the wall.

"I won't ask you again, girl! WHO...ARE...YOU!" he yelled as he tightened his grip around my neck. Breathing was nearly impossible at this point! But I had to try to tell him who I was before he chocked me to death. "N-...N-N...N-Naomi..." I answered, trying my best to take in some air. He glared at me, then threw me onto the floor. I yelled out in pain.

"How did you get on my ship? Let alone, in my room!" he shouted. But before I could answer, I heard the heavy iron door open. I looked to my side to see who it was, but my vision was blurred by tears.

"Prince Zuko, what in the world is going on in here?" I heard someone say. "I woke up and found this girl in my bed!" Zuko answered. I blinked a few times to let the tears fall down the sides of my face.I looked back to my side and smiled. '_Saved by the jolly, tea-loving uncle._'

Iroh looked down at me and chuckled. "I wonder how she got there." he said with a slight grin on his face. Zuko cocked an eyebrow and glared at his uncle. "This wasn't YOUR doing, was it Uncle?" he asked. "Now Prince Zuko, what makes you think I had something to do with this?" Zuko looked at him blankly. "Because your extremely deperate for neices and nephews." Iroh chukcled nervously and scratched his head.

"I guess you _do_ have a point there. But I assure you, I had nothing to do with this." He then glanced down at me and gave me a soft smile. "What is your name, young lady?"

"N-Naomi, Naomi Torrez" I answered.

"Naomi, what an...unusual...but beautiful name. Myname is-"

"Iroh...I know." I interupted. After I just realized what I had said, I quickly coveered my mouth. Iroh cocked his eyebrow.

"How did you know my name?" he asked.

"Um...well...uh..." I couldn't think of anything to say. I mean, I KNOW how I know him, but I can't just tell him 'I've seen you on TV'! They'll think I'm freakin' insane! Plus, they wouldn't even know WHAT a TV is.

"Where did you even COME from?" Zuko asked. He then examined me from head to toe and gave me a confused look. "And where did you get that strange clothing?" I looke at myself and noticed I was wearing my sleevless black tank-top and black jeans with my leather boots. Then I noticed something on the floor. It was my Video iPod and the charger was _still_ attached to it! I quickly picked it up and made sure it wasn't damaged.

"My iPod!" I exclaimed. Iroh and Zuko exchanged looks. "What's an iPod?" Iroh asked.

"That's not important..." I said, putting my iPod in my pocket,"...what's impotant for me now is finding a way back home."

"Where exacaly did you come form, Ms. Naomi?" Iroh asked. I took on a deep breath and sat down on the bed.

"Okay, I'm not _from _here...if _that's_ what your thinking. I'm from...well...another world." I looked at the two and they both had the "What-the-hell" expression on their faces.

"What do you mean 'another world'?" Zuko asked.

"Okay, I'm from a country called 'The United States' and I current;y live in Chicago, Illinois. Have you heard of it?" I asked. He shook his head. "Of course you haven't! Like I said, I'M FROM ANOTHER WORLD!" I shouted. Prince Zuko glared at me angrily.

"Don't raise your voice at me, girl! You don't know WHO your talking to!" He scowled. I got to my feet and glared back.

"I can raise my voice if I want to! You can;t tell me what I can and cannot do: I scowled back. He raised his hand to slap me, but Iroh held him back.

"Prince Zuko! You know better than to hit women!" Iroh yelled. Zuko huffed and put his hand down by his side. Iroh then glared at me.

"Naomi, I don't know exacly how you do things in your world, but here you are not to speak in such a manner." he scowled. I crossed my arms and looked away. "You know, you guys are ALOT nicer on TV..." I said.

"What are you talking about? What's this 'TV' you speak of?" Zuko asked. I looked bakc at both.

"In my world, YOUR world is a TV show. In my world, you don't exist. Your just a cartoon." I explained.

"But how when we really _do _exist?" Zuko asked. I shrugged and sighed deeply. "_Yo no sé..._" I answered. He gave me the "What-the-hell" look again. "What did you say?"

"I said 'I don't know'...in spanish." The expression remained on his face.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a language." I said.

"Is that a common language in your world?" Iroh asked.

"Sort of...but Spainsh is my native tounge. It was the language I was born knowing. Plus, I'm Puerto-Rican, I HAVE to know spanish." Prince Zuko opened his mouth to say something, but I held my hand up. "Nevermind..." I said, stopping him from asking. I sat back down and hung my head. "_Ay Dios..._I'm so confused! How did I get here? How do I get back home?" I asked myself.

"Don't worry, Naomi..." Iroh said, taking a seat next to me, "...you'll find a way back home."

"Yeah, and you can think of a way back home..." Zuko grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the room. "...in the Prison Hold."

"_Qué! Por qué! _I didn't do anything!" I yelled. But he said nothing.

We reached the prison hold and he threw me into one of the cells. "I don't understand! What did I do wrong!" I shouted outside the cell bars. But, yet again, he ignored me and walked away.

"You asshole! Let me out of here!" I screamed. I sighed angrily and sat down in a dark corner. "How in the hell did I get here?" I asked myself. "How do I get bakc home?" I felt tears come to my eyes and I buried my head in my knees. "I'm trapped."

With Zuko

Zuko had just gotten back to his room and found his uncle standing in the doorway.

"Prince Zuko, was locking the young lady up _really_ nessacary?" Iroh asked. Zuko shoved his way passd him and layed down on his bed. "I didn't want her in my room or wandering around on the ship. So, YES, it _was._" he answered as he turned to his side.

"How long do you plan on keeping her in there?" Iroh asked.

"As long as I want!" Zuko snapped. He then snapped his fingers and all the candles went out. "Goodnight, Uncle."

Iroh sighed deeply and looked at his nephew. "Goodnoght, Prince Zuko." He then shut the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Music in the Prison Hold

**Chapter 3: Music in the Prison Hold**

I sat there in the dark corner. Waiting. Waiting for this nightmare to be over. But no matter how hard I tryed to tell myself this was a dream, I would'nt beleive it.

_'I bet this is some punishment from God.'_ I thought to myself. _This is what I get for acting like a child.'_ I looked out the window and gazed at the full moon. "Well, God, ya got me! I promise to act my age from now on, just _please_ take me home." I pleaded. But, seeing that I'm in a diferent world, I doubt he can hear me.

It's been well over 2 hours and it still isn't morning yet. What am I supposed to do to pass by time? Just sit here all night? Then, I remembered my iPod. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. '_Lucky it came ith the charger...'_ I turned it on and checked the battery life, it was full. I browsed throught the artists until I hit Avril Lavinge.I looked through the songs and then stopped at one that fit the situation I was in.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

And at that point, I began to sing along.

_  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

_  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

"My, my! You have a very beautiful voice, Naomi..." I sprang my head up and looked outside the cell bars.

"Iroh!" I cheered as I walked to the bars. "Are you here to let me out?" He frowned and shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. I just came to talk to you." I looked down and knelt behind the bars.

"I don't understand. What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"You did nothing wrong, Naomi."

"Then why did Zuko lock me up?"

"He just get's a bit...cranky, when someone wakes him up in the midded of the night. Trust me, I know." he explained with a soft smile.

"I smiled back. "So, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked. He grabbed a stool from the side and sat down. "Yes, I did. Where did you say you were from?"

"The United Staes" I answered. Her began to stroke his beard.

"Hmmm, now I know your not from here. We are anything BUT united in this world." he said with a slight frown. "So, how are things in your world?"he continued.

I sighed and shrugged. "To be honest, it's not so different from here."

"You mean, there is a war there as well?" I nodded.

"Yes, unfortunatley, there is. But it's because of our idiotic president!" He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"President?"

"A president is like a king or lord." I defined.

"Oh, I see. Do you have any relatives?"

"Yes, I have..." I stoped to think for a momment, the scratched my head. "...damn, I lost count."

"Do you really have that many?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, I do. My family is pret-ty big."

"Does your entire family live with you?"

"Oh God, no! Not even half my family would fit in my house! I just live with my mother and sister."

"What are their names?" he asked.

"My mother's name is Deseré, and my sister's name is MarÍ."

"And your father?" I looked down and frowned.

"My father left when I was only 4. I never really knew him."

"I'm terribly sorry, Naomi. I did not know." He apologized. I looked up at him and smiled slightly. "It's alright." Iroh smiled back and looked down at my hand. "What is that?" he asked. I looked down and noticed I still had my iPod in my hand.

"Oh, this? This is my Video iPod. It can hold 1,000 different songs and videos." I explained. I could tell he was still confused.

"How can that rectagular item hold songs?"

"Downloading them from a computer."

"Computer?" I slapped myself on the forhead.

"Nevermind. All you need to know is that this 'rectangular item' can play music." I explained.

"How?" I rolled my eyes and handed him one of my earpeices. "Here, put this in your ear." He took the earpeice and stared at it. "What's this?"

"Nevermind that, just put it in your ear." He shrugged and did so. I turned on the iPod and browsed through the songs. I stopped at "Tempurature" by Sean Paul and a big smile stretched across my face. Iroh looked at me and chuckled. "Why are you smiling?" he asked. I pressed the play button and the video began to play6. A video I _personaly_ made myself. Complete with animation, my drawings and scenes from "Avatar". And guess who was the guest star?

Iroh's eyes widened as he looked at the screen. "Is that...Prince Zuko?" I giggled and nodded. "Yup, sure is. I made this video myself. I even included some of my own artwork of the prince, too.

Just then, one of my Zuko drawings flashed onto the screen. I felt my cheeks heat up because that was no ordinary drawing. It was a drawing of Zuko...naked. Only a bed sheet covering his...well...part. Iroh glanced at me and cocked his eyebrow.

"I...uhh..can explain!" I stuttered. He chuckled and shook his head. "I don't even want to know." He said as he continued to watch the video.

When it was done, I took the earpeice, placed it back in my ear and stopped the video. I looked up at Iroh and giggled at the expression on his face. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and his jaw was just a few inches away from hitting the floor.

"That was incrediable! I cannot beleive something so small can produce such...magial...music! " he exclaimed.

"You think _that_ was incrediable, wait 'til youlisten to this." I said as I began browsing.

"You mean, there's more?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, of course there are! There's dozen's of types." I replied. I found the song I was looking for and gave Iroh back the earpeice. "Here, listen to this." He took the earpiece and placed it in his ear. I pressed the 'play' button and E Nomine's Padre Nuestro began to play.

Iroh looked at me with confusion. "What is he saying?" he asked. "He's reciting the 'Our Father' prayer in spanish." I answered. I could tell he was still confused, but he didn't say anything, he just kept on listening. The song had reached the techno part and that made Iroh jump a bit.

I laughed and continued to listen, dancing a bit, too. I looked up at Iroh and noticed he was bobbing his head just slightly. That brought a smile to my face, he actually liked it.

"I am really enjoying the beat and rythem of the song." Iroh said. "The beat of this song is known as 'Techno' or 'Trance'. I'll explain later."

---------

The song had reached the end and Iroh frowned slightly. "That's all?" he asked.

I smiled. "Did you want to hear it again?" A big smile stretched across his face and he nodded.

"Oh, yes, please!" I smiled once more and repeated the song. We kept repeating again and again until the sun had finally risen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. A False Fact

**Thank you all SO much for the reviews! Even though it's just 8, I really don't care! Better than nothing, right? Anywayz, here's Chapter 4: "A False Fact"**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ATLA! (I always seem to forget to put this up.)**

I took back the earpeice from Iroh, wrapped the wire around my iPod and placed it in my pocket along with the charger. I got up to my feet and began to stretch. "It's about time the sun came up." I said as I walked toward the small window and looked out into the morning sky.

I turned around and was shocked to find the cell door had opened. "Alright, girl, you can come out." said the cranky prince. I smiled, ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cheered. After just realizing what I was doing, I quickly let go looked at him and cleared my throat.

"Um..well, th-thanks, Prince Zuko." I said as I looked down, blushing like crazy. But before he could reply, Iroh patted my back and Zuko's.

"Well, now that we don't hate each other any more, let's go have some breakfast." he said with a grin on his face.

"Oh great! I'm starving!" I said as I clutched my stomach. Suddenly, my stomach growled, loudly! Zuko looked at me and shook his head.

"We can tell." he closed the cell door and began walking past Iroh and I. "Come on, the sooner we eat, the sooner I get my training over with." I raised an eyebrow and looked at Iroh.

"What's his hurry?" I asked as we followed Zuko.

"He is always in such a rush. That is just how he is." Then, suddenly, Zuko stopped, turned his head and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"And if you don't like it, then get used to it." he said in a harsh tone as he continued walking. I crossed my arms, "_Mand__ón..._" I muttered under my breath. But, somehow, Zuko had heard me and turned to face me.

"What did you say?" he asked, glaring.

"I said...uhh...I love you." I answered with a grin. His eyes widened and he had the 'What-the-hell' expression again.

"Oh-kay..." was all he said as he turned back around and continued walking. Iroh and I chuckled quietly.

"Good cover." Iroh whispered. I giggled and nodded. "Works every time!" I whispered back.

We had finally reached the smaller dinner room. Zuko sat himself down, Iroh sat down at the end and I sat across from Zuko. I never sat on my knees before, so it felt a little uncomfortable.

A mand came into the room from, what looked like, the kitchen. He looked at both Iroh and Zuko. "What would you like this morning, gentlemen?" he asked.

"I'll just have a rice ball" said Zuko.

"And I would like a hot cup of green tea." said Iroh. The man nodded.

"Yes, right away, gentlemen." he said as he began to walk away.

"Hey! What about me!" I shouted. The man jumped, turned around and jumped again.

"Oh, my! I didn't see you there!" he exclaimed.

"How could you not SEE me! I'm sitting across from Zuko!" I scowled. The amn looked down at Iroh.

"Sir?"

"She's...umm..Prince Zuko's...fiancé." Iroh said. Both mine and Zuko's heads sprang up and glared at him.

"WHAT!" we shouted.

"Yes, that's it. She is Prince Zuko's fiancé. They just met yestarday when we stopped to get some supplies and my dear nephew fell in love with her in an instant. He immediatley proposed to her and she galdly accepted." Iroh _WRONGLY_ explained to the cook. He truned to Zuko and smiled.

"Isn't that right, nephew?" he asked with a fake smile.

"Hell-"

"Yes, it is." Iroh interupted. He looked up at the cook and laughed. "Poor boy is too shy to tell us himself." The cook then looked at me.

"Where wxacly are you from, young lady?" he asked.

"I'm from...uh..."

"She's from Omashu." Iroh finished. The cook nodded once more.

"Ah, yes. That explains the strange clothing." he said, examining my all black outfit. I glared at him and crossed my arms. "What would you like, miss?"

"Okay, 1. My name isn't 'Miss', it's Naomi, and 2. I'll just have what Iroh's having." I snapped. The man bent down and whispered something in Iroh's ear. Whispering loud enough for me to hear.

"Quite a snappy one, isn't she?" asked the cook. Iroh chuckled and whispered back. "Yes, just like the Prince. They make a perfect couple, don't they?" The cook looked back at me and bowed.

"I will bring your order right away, Miss Naomi." He looked down at Zuko and smiled. "Congradulations, Prince Zuko." Then he walked back into the kitchen.

Zuko then pouned the table and glared angrily at his uncle. "Fiancé! Why did you tell him SHE was my fiancé!" Zuko asked in a harsh tone.

"I am sorry, nephew. It was the only thing I could think of at the moment."

"You could've said she was a servant!" Zuko shouted. I cleared my throat. "Do I _look_ like a servant to you!" I growled. Zuko huffed and looked at me. "You don't look much like a wife, either." I gasped and got up to my feet.

"_iCómo te atreves!" _ I shouted. Zuko growled and got to his feet as well. "Would you stop with that spanish shit!" he yelled. I dived for him and tackled him to the ground. I knelt on top of him and pinned his wrists down. _'Those many years of playing and watching football have finally paid off'_

"I can speak whatever language I want! Your not the freakin' boss of me!" I yelled.

"Get the hell off of me, girl! Or so help me-" Just then, I heard someone walk into the room. It was the cook.

"Oh, dear! Planning the honeymoon a bit early, don't you think?" he asked.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I asked. The cook pointed to the position Zuko and I were in. My eyes nearly popped out of my head and I felt my cheeks go hot. " Oh dear God..." I shrieked as I quickly got off of Zuko and went back to my seat. The cook shook his head, handed us our orders and went back into the kitchen.

I looked into my tea and saw my reflection. I was still as red as an apple. '_That...was SO embarressed!'_ I yelled in my head. Iroh chuckled.

"That must've been quite embarressing for the both of you." Both Zuko and I glared at him and he seized his chuckling.

The rest of the breakfast went by pretty quick. The cook came, quickly took the dishes and left. Prince Zuko immediatley got up from the small table and stood at the doorway. "Let's go Uncle. I need to train." he demanded. roh nodded, got up and walked for the door.

"Hey, w-what about me? Can I come?" I asked. "Just so ,ong as you stay out of my way." Zuko said as he walked off. I quickly got to my feet and followed.

-Meanwhile-

As one of the servants was washing the dishes from the breakfast, the cook was speaking to a few of the soldiers. One of the soldiers gasped.

"Are you certain?" he asked. The cook nodded.

"Yes, yes I am very certain. General Iroh said so himself."

"But what about Prince Zuko?" asked the other soldier. "The poor boy was too nervous to admit it." the cook answered.

"Man, the other fellaws aren't going to beleive this! The Prince...getting married? That doesn't sound like him."

"Oh, but it is! That young lady must've made him turn over a new leaf." The cook said with a smile. "Oh, but don't tell anyone else!" he warned. "Why not?" asked one of the soldiers. "The last thing the Prince would want is for the entire ship to know. Besides, he's bound to tell us himself sooner or later. Just keep this to yourselves, gentlemen." The soldiers nodded and the cook headed back into the kitchen.

One of the soldiers chuckled evily. "Yeah, as if! This stuff is too juicy to keep under covers!" he whispered to the others.

"Yeah, let's go tell the others. Just make sure Prince Scar-Face isn't arond." They all nodded and split up into different parts of the ship to spread the false rumor.

**Spainsh Translations:**

_Mandón: _**Bossy!**

_iCómo te atreves: _**How dare you!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
